Cocoa Hanakura
Cocoa is an OC of blue's. Say hi!~ =Appearance= Week 11 Cocoa's appearance on week 11 has light orange hair that is darker the lower down. She has one streak that is purple, the same color as her eyes, and held from the light orange hair with an elastic. On the opposite side, she wears a flower in her hair. The rest of her hair is in the back, in a ponytail fastened to a bun at the top, held up by a purple bow. She wears a white scarf with a white stripe and a partially purple segment. She is short, and chubby. Without hair dye and contacts, Cocoa's hair is brown (and blonde lower down) and her eyes are a dark blue. Her socks are striped, and different colors. One green, the other brown. After week 12 After week 12, Cocoa's hair is dull, and shorter, implying it had been cut. She doesn't wear socks, and has her left leg entirely covered in bandages and she can't feel her lower left leg. Her flower is not present, and neither is her hair elastic. Her body type is the same as before week 12, but she is thinner. Sports club AU If Cocoa ended up in the sports club, she would keep her hair in a bun often and would be more "In Shape". On other weeks, Cocoa would have randomly generated hair and eye colors. Her streak, flower, bow, scarf, and left sock would depend on her eye color, and her hair itself and her right sock would match as well. =Personality= Cocoa is kind, but a bit annoying and easily overexcited. Despite this, she still tends to help people who want or need help. She is very stress prone and insecure about people' she opinions, and doesn't believe in herself or her achievements. She is a member and Vice President for the cooking club, and will be the leader if Amai is killed or expelled. She also loves sports, and would have joined the sports club is not in the cooking club. She came from a rich family, but grew up to despise the royal treatment from her family, and she began to want to work harder and earn what she's got. (Her personality isn't finished lol) =Relationships= Canon Characters Senpai Cocoa loves senpai with most of her heart. She couldn't bear to see him hurt or upset. The reason for loving him is his calm personality, and ease of talking to. She wants to marry him once she grows up if possible. If Senpai is female, Cocoa will be similar to Hanako. She will want to spend all her time with her and not let anybody else be near her. She won't let Taeko get a boyfriend or girlfriend because she wants all of Taeko's attention. She, however, wouldn't mind Taeko being with Osana, Amai, or Hanako. Ayano Aishi and her Family Cocoa encounters Ayano and her family the day before she goes to school. She exits the plane that Ayano's parents get off of just before Ayano's parents exit. She accidentally trips on something, and ends up bumping into Ayano, and apologizes. She then overhears Ayano talking with her parents about "Senpai". She sees Ayano as a normal girl and doesn't think much of her. She is aware of Ayano's feelings for someone, but she is not sure of who it is, or that it is the same as she has feelings for. Fanon Characters/OCS Feel free to add relationships with your OCS. Keko Sakuta Cocoa loves her sister with most of her heart. She couldn't bear to see her hurt or upset. Keko is very overprotective of Cocoa. Tori Cordery Cocoa and Tori met near the end of middle school, and became friends. They have not seen each other since until they both enrolled in Akedemi high. They are still friends and hang out often. Hideki Aoyama Oftentimes, Hideki will visit her in the cooking club. She thinks of him as a friend, but is unaware of his crush on her. She enjoys the time they spend together. Hideki is her suitor for the matchmaking elimination. Hideki cannot cook, and therefore, Cocoa has to help him with this. She does not mind. (Me and Red have thought up a lot of cute stuff they would do) I ship it The creator ships it Misato Mitsuki Cocoa and Misato were best friends until Misato's father died. Since then, the two have drifted apart. Cocoa wants to rebuild their friendship, but Misato will not co-operate. Mason Major On their first encounter, Mason tried to seduce Cocoa. They eventually grew to be friends after Ayano attacked Cocoa, and Mason met Keko, who helped the three to become better friends. =Backstory= Cocoa was born into a rich family while her parents were on vacation in the states (hence the English name), specifically Florida. She was treated like a princess and placed above nearly everything, similarly to her sister. She grew to despise this type of life, and decided she wanted to live on her own with her sister. At age 16, she move down away from her parents and into a house hey had bought for her and her sister. Just a few years before, she has begun to take a liking to cooking. This affected her new life in her new home; as the house they bought had to have a large kitchen for her to learn in. =Skill Level= Cocoa's statistics will be on a 0-10 scale, 0 being the worst/lowest in school, and 10 being best/highest. *School Stuff **Athletics: 3 **Intelligence: 5 **Grades: 6 *Club stuff **Cooking: 9 **Drama: 5 **Occult :4 **Art: 7 **Martial Arts: 4 **Science: 5 **Photography: 5 **Gaming: 8 *Other **Strength: 2 **Endurance: 8 **Responsibility: 5 **Sanity: 7 **Reputation: 5 =Routine= Cocoa arrives to school at 7:00 She goes to her club after changing her shoes and stays there until class time baking. On certain days, she may leave for different reasons. On Friday, instead of going to her club, she will sit next to Senpai. At class time, she will take a cupcake she had either baked in her club (or one from home on Friday) and put it on her desk so nobody takes it. At lunch, she gives Senpai the cupcake (unless it's Friday). She then goes back to class. After class, if it is not Friday, she has an interaction event with Senpai, and the new she will practice sports and lie down on the hill. If it's Friday, she will confess to Senpai and give him the cupcake. She exits at 5:30 unless it's Friday, then exits school at 6:00 =100 Questions!= Cocoa Sakuta/100 Questions =Rival Info= As this girl is a rival, she is a threat to Yandere-Chan. Her rival info involves many things, including her suitor, interaction events, etc. Interaction events *1: On Monday, Cocoa will make a batch of cookies for Senpai. To sabotage this, she will leave them unattended in the oven for a while as she takes a call. In this frame of time, you need to add spices, extra stuff... wrong ingredients in general, to the cookies. Senpai will eat a cookie, feel sick, and apologize before leaving, and the event is sabotaged. *2: On Tuesday, Cocoa will borrow a soccer ball from Senpai. To sabotage the event where she returns it, you must steal it and give it to him yourself after she tells him she lost it. He will find it otherwise and find out you stole it. Senpai will sigh, and tell her it's no big deal, and the event is sabotaged. *3: On Wednesday, Senpai will feel sick. Cocoa will make him a soup to help him feel better. To sabotage the event where she gives it to him, you can cause her to trip and spill it on him or swap the soup for milk with food dye that was heated up. She will either fall over and spill it (burning him), or he will receive it but instead of soup receive the milk, and the event is sabotaged. *4: On Thursday, Senpai will forget to change his shoes. Cocoa will find them as he forgets to change into them. To sabotage the event where she returns them to him, you must wait until class time. She will let her sister hold onto them for a while. Her sister will put them in the locker in the corner of the room. You can steal them and hide them. Her sister will have them in a box and when Cocoa attempts to return them, there will be nothing, and the event is sabotaged. *5: On Friday, Cocoa will make a cupcake for Senpai. To sabotage the event where she gives it to him, you must offer to help mix ingredients when she needs to use the washroom, and then add in multiple additional ingredients. The cupcake will be inedible and Senpai will likely puke, and the event is sabotaged. If all 5 events are sabotaged Senpai will reject her. Task(s) Cocoa has multiple tasks you can do for her, each one unlocking a different feature. Unlock "Follow" To unlock the "Follow" request, you must ask her about her task and you will be given the choice of 3. One is "Find sister". At lunch, she can't find her sister. If you find her sister and tell her sister this, her sister will follow you to Cocoa. Unlock "Go Away" To unlock the "Go Away" task, you must leave while she is doing something, as she will ask you to. Unlock "Distract" To unlock the "Distract" favour, you must distract someone who is bugging her so she can leave. Unlock "Matchmake" To unlock the Matchmake feature, you must give her a rose and tell her it's from a secret admirer. Suitor Hideki Aoyama is her suitor. Hideki is her suitor because Red wanted one of his OCs to have a crush on Cocoa, and settled for one of the Aoyama Triplets: Hideki because his club was next to hers. Red and Blue both ship it. Eliminations Rival Specific Elimination Her rival specific elimination is a more complex version of the suicide method. To commence it, you need to first kill her Club Members by poisoning them. The next day (Tuesday), you need to kill her Suitor with a "Fake" knife. The next day (Wednesday), you need to kill her closest Friend with strangulation. The next day (Thursday) you need to kill her sister with a paint knife, and crucify her with paint knives. She must see all the corpses and murder scenes. On Friday, you need to convince Senpai not to show up to school. She will go to the tree, with a rope, and hang herself if done correctly, as she has lost all her moral support: Her clubmates, Suitor, best friend, and even her own SISTER are all dead. She won't have Senpai there to comfort her, so she will commit suicide to end the pain she is enduring. If you do this, congratulations. You are the world's biggest douchebag for making a poor innocent girl and her family and friends suffer just to fall in love with a fictional character. Poison Cocoa will cook herself and Senpai each a bento. She will eat most of it and then Senpai will arrive. She will ask him to sit by her and take the other bento. She will get a goons call and ask him to watch her bento. You must poison it IMMEDIATELY after she turns around, and she will die. Framing You must wait until Norimi Hayashi asks for breakfast. She will provide it. She will have to use the washroom once it is done and will lock the doors but leave a window open. You can sneak in and poison it. Then, you must prevent Amai from eating it. Cocoa all attempt to save Norimi, but will be unsuccessful and arrested for murder. Framed, suicide You must wait until Norimi Hayashi asks for breakfast. She will provide it. She will have to use the washroom once it is done and will lock the doors but leave a window open. You can sneak in and poison it. Then, you must allow Amai to eat it. Cocoa will IMMEDIATELY break down and start sobbing. She will notice they both ate the food she made, and will eat some as well, killing herself. Kidnapped Perform her task and use a syringe to surprise attack her. She will faint. Murder Suicide (From Friend) Cocoa will hear then walking. She will try to avoid them. If they catch her, she will defend herself, and if it is a student then she will eventually defeat them, though it will take help from her friends. This gives you a window of time to distract her, which will cause her to make a mistake and be killed. Driven to suicide You must allow her to become your friend and get to a point where she tells you about the scam she is in and that she needs someone to help get her out. You can post this information online and her reputation will be ruined. You can keep bullying her until she commits suicide. Rejection Senpai will not reject her for her reputation due to her personality. You must ruin her interactions with him instead. Fake Suicide You must listen to at least one of the phone calls she gets. Then, leave a note in her locker about either Abuse, Drugs, or Fraud (topic available in my fanon), and meet her on the rooftop. This will trigger a cutscene in where Cocoa will turn around and hear footsteps. The camera will move towards the player, and you will be given a choice: E: offer help, or Q: push her. If you don't choose in time, she will say "Hey, why did you call me up here if you didn't want to talk? I need to leave... sorry", and you will have to do it again to succeed. Reason for absence The reason Cocoa is absent for 10 weeks is due to being in a baking competition overseas. She arrives home on the same day as Ayano's parents do and ends up encountering them. The trip overseas costed a ton of money and ties into her dark secret due to the cost. She will also encounter Ayano while exiting the plane. Her sister will not be away during these 10 weeks. =Quotes= Friendly Quotes "Hello, how may I help you?" When talked to "Oh, you want to help me? Well, actually, I do need help. You see, there's this thing where..." When asked about her tasks (she doesn't says what the task is: the task description tells you) "Really?? Thanks!" When task is accepted "Don't worry, it was kind of dumb anyways" When task is declined "Oh, thanks!" When task is completed "Uh... thanks. I didn't really think of that..." When complimented "That's odd, but I DO owe you" When asked to distract someone "Oh, I understand. I can leave" When asked to leave "Oh, what did you want to show me??" When asked to follow the player Story-Related quotes "Hello? Who is this? You? Why are you calling me? W-what!!? You raised it? I can't afford it! Why did you change it? Oh yeah, great excuse" Monday phone call "Hello? You again, really? Leave me alone. What? No, stop. What are you trying to do?" Tuesday phone call "Lemme guess, you? I see, but I can't. What do you mean, call off the deal? But she has nothing to do with this!!" Wednesday call "Hello? I don't wanna hear your stupid voice, so stop. What? No, leave her out of this! She's done nothing wrong!!" Thursday call "Oh, it's you. Look I don't wanna H- what? N-no! Don't do that...! Please, don't hurt my sister!!" Final phone call. If you hear this line, you won't be able to do anything to help anymore. "This place is really nice, Ayano. Also, I'm sorry I got you pulled into this; It's my fault that that happened. I wish I hadn't fallen for his scam. But, I'm glad you helped me. Now, I can live my life like a normal girl. What did you want to tell me?" Beginning to befriend betray cut-scene "Oh, well... I don't want to give him up./ He's he nicest person in school, behind you.../ But what if he needs help with cooking some day?/ I trust you, but I want a chance with him.../ Don't take him from me, please.../ I don't want my love life to be ruined, please don't ruin it for me..." Arguments when attempting to win senpai "Well, I guess it's best if you have him. I can't see you've really worked hard to keep him; I respect that" What she'll say if Ayano wins senpai "I'm sorry. You're a great friend, and you've helped me so much, but I can't give him up. Sorry" What she'll say if she wins Senpai. Hostile Lines "What? No, stop. I don't care!!" Response to gossip "Don't say that about her!" Response to gossip about her sister. She will slap the player after "What's this supposed to be? Are you really doing that??" Responses to panty shots "D-Don't come any closer!!" Reaction to player bloody, insane, or holding a weapon, or any combination. "A-aahh! Why would you DO that??" Reaction to murder "You've got SOME nerve..." Reaction to sister's Murder "S-shut up!" Response to any negative or lewd comments "What's this??" Reaction to blood pools "A-aaaaaah!!!! THIS IS TERRIBLE!!" Reaction to corpse "Odd..." reaction to bloody weapons "This doesn't belong here" reaction to put of place weapons =Images= Cocoa Sakuta/Gallery =Trivia= *Her name is spelt similarly to "Cocoa Sakura", meaning "Cherry Chocolate". This is ironic, as she is a member of the cooking club. **This may have affected her in some ways. *She has been tested for mental insanity, and has a slight case of being a yandere. This only goes as far as taking the possessions of a loved one and threatening any competition. *She is at the cooking level of a 4-Star chef, but she thinks she is just lucky *She (unlike most of Japanese descent) has a middle name. This name is Amelie. **The explanation for the English name is being born in the USA while her parents were on vacation, unaware that their child was to be born. The reason it was Cocoa was due to her having very rich brown hair, coloured similarly to that of the Cocoa bean. *Cocoa's genderbend is just as much of a precious bean as she is. *She swears a LOT. Especially when she is threatened or highly insulted. When she does this, she keeps it out of being in Japanese most of the time. *The things she's most self-conscious or insecure about are her weight and the fact she feels she isn't good at things. *She has an odd attraction and interest in messes that borders being a non-sexual fetish. *She uses a "Special Pronoun" for her closest friends. This Pronoun, Chanma, is similarly to the English "They" pronoun or the Japanese "San" pronoun *The reason for her disappearance is; gfw vsq, Ugugs zsv vwuavwv lg yg lg zwj tsucqsjv. Ozwf gml, kzw ak cavfshhwv tq Fslw. Sxlwj twafy ushlmjwv, kzw ak lgjlmjwv tq zae sfv xgmfv s owwc dslwj. *Her real name is Kisaki Hanakura, and only her mother calls her this. Cocoa is just a nickname that got used enough for her to recognize it as her name *She will one day become a Multi-Fandom OC *If she were in danganronpa and was executed, her execution would involve hanging. Category:OCs Category:WIP Category:Students Category:Females Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:Rivals Category:2nd Years Category:Buraza Town Category:Cooking Club Category:Bluecats' OCs Category:Mika Cafe Staff Category:Heteroflexible Category:Multi-Fandom OCs Category:Featured Articles